Strike Rich or Strike Poor
by lifeNbooks19
Summary: When life does not go right there is always a way. A way for those who try. Annabeth lived her life with her brothers and dying father with no support. Percy was a rich spoiled brat to her who suddenly came in her way. But it may just be the beginning. My first story. Please try. The summary can never be the story. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story. I tried my best. Go read on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

 _ **Strike Rich or Strike Poor**_

 **Chapter 1: Percy's POV**

It was a normal day. And when I saw normal I mean the servants roaming around doing everything I could be able to do myself. Yes I am rich. I am the son of the great o Poseidon. Billionaire and CEO of Poseidon Atlantis industries.

Apparently I am so rich that I can't dress myself, walk down the stairs, pick up my own fork, and fill my glass of water. Whatever, I used to think it was fun at the beginning but now it is just plain old boring.

You think that I would get used to this by now right? But that's not the whole truth.

 _6 YEARS AGO_

"PERCY!" my mom called out.

"Coming." I said walking down, the stairs creaking under my weight. Well the stairs is getting really old. Well actually the house is but it doesn't matter. I reached the kitchen and saw mom getting the table ready.

"What took you so long?" my mom asked shaking her head.

"Math homework. Mrs. Dodd's gave us so much homework it will not be done by next week." I say making a face and putting down dinner. I hate math but I hate Mrs. Dodd's more.

"Well I hope you have finished your other studies first. You can't be stuck with math even though it's your least favorite."

"It's not my least favorite. It's not my favorite at all I hate with all my passion." I say and my mother gave me a look and I knew I had to stop.

She sighed. "You have to try your best in everything. Promise me that even though it is hard you will always try."

"I promise mom."

"Good"

My mom, Sally Jackson is the best woman in the whole world. Even though life has been hard on her, she never gave up. She is my hero and my world.

I called Tyson, my brother and the three of us sat down at the table.

"Mmm what do we have for dessert mama?" Tyson 9 year old my little brother and my best friend asked.

"Our special." Mom replied with a smile, "blue cookies. Now dig in."

And we did.

Little did we know that that night was the night where it all ended. Where it all began.

 _Knock knock_

"I'll go check the door." mom said, ruffling Tysons hair before moving.

We continued eating and heard her opening the door and gasping.

"Hello Sally."

"Tyson and I looked at each other. Confused. It was a man's voice. Our mom did have many friends visiting us but all of them were women.

We went to the hall near the doorway to see who it was.

The man looked around the same age as my mom. He was very tall. He had the same green eyes and black hair as mine which was funny. And he looked….. familiar. Somewhat.

"Po-Pos—Poseidon" mom stammered.

Tyson looked at me and whispered, "Do you know him?"

"Um I … he looks familiar to me. What about you do you know him?"

Tyson shook his head and shrugged. Then he went to mom and said, "Hello, who are you?" he asked to man at the door.

"Well this will take some time" the man smiled a sad smile looking at Tyson as if when we would come to know who he is we would hate him.

"Come in. it's about time though." my mother said and looked at me and smiled sadly, the same way the man did before.

 _~~~ LINE BREAK~~~_

"WHAT?!" I asked unable to believe my years.

My mom bit her lip, and repeated what Poseidon had just said "He is your father Percy it's true."

I couldn't believe it. After all these years. All those times we struggled. _Without HIM._

"Why come here now? What did you come for?" I asked clutching my fists.

"I came to take you guys back. My son Triton is having cancer and I did not have any heir so my father asked what would I do and I said I have another son, sons actually." He said then turned to mom and continued.

"I told them about you and the boys. Dad seemed furious at me but I lashed back at him saying I never loved my wife and that I always loved you but they would never let me be with you."

He paused.

"So what did they say?" Mom asked looking sad

"They said- they said I still couldn't" he sadly shook his head and held my mother's hand. "I am sorry. But they said Percy could come and be the heir of our company."

"WHAT!" I shouted standing up.

"Percy—," my mom said trying to calm me down.

"NO! I will not listen to this. You can't just come back after 16 years of my life and then order us around. You should consider about others too." I stared at him glaring.

Poseidon smiled a sheepish smile and then said, "oh Percy don't you remember I came here before to meet you once."

And then I remembered… _that smile._

 _ **-** "so you like clown fish?" I asked to the man who had come here the day before._

" _sure." He smiled. "Why do you look so much like me" I ask again._

 _His smile dropped, "must be luck." **-**_

 **-** "I _love swimming, do you?"_

" _Of course I do, race you to the sea?" he asked me._

" _You're on." And I started running._ **-**

 _ **-** "why do you have to leave?" I was crying._

" _Oh Percy I don't want to go either, but I am sorry I have to go."_

" _But why? You- you don't love me anymore?"_

" _No that's not it I love so much."_

" _Don't go" I say last time. He just shook his head…_

… _.And left out the door…_

I gasped. Poseidon, dad looked down.

"No it can't be" I say clutching my fist.

"No, no, no."

I started running out the door. I ran outside. I kept running. I heard my mother calling me. I didn't stop I kept running. I ran down the stairs. I reached the entrance. I could feel my heart beating.

"Percy"—my mother called. I ran still. I crossed the road. Not even bothering if any cars were passing by.

I heard a voice, "Percy please wait." My mother said.

Then I heard another, this time more frightened, "Sally look out!"

Then another sound, tires screeched

I turned around, my heart beating louder than ever.

Then I heard Tyson scream.

And that's when my whole world turned around.

 **That's it for now.**

 **Please review I could get some info and it would help me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't keep you waiting. Just to show my appreciation I would like to thank** _lunarchroniclesandcockatiels_ **and** _PaperJones_ **for their support. Keep reviewing guys and girls. I would like to know what you think about it**

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_ **PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW**

 _Back to present_

It has been six years since that night.

My father took Tyson and me both in to stay with him. I was forced to follow my father's footsteps into the CEO of the company. His wife didn't like me a lot but got along with Tyson. Triton, _his son_ looked very pale to me. Figures he had cancer. But he was great. But even though I found a new family with my father, I lost one.

I lost one but not just anyone.

The one who used to hold me when I cried. The one who used to make me blue cookies. The one who used to feed me. The one who used to laugh and clean my mouth when I had food all over my face.

The one who used to say stories to me late in the night. The one I used to cuddle with after a nightmare. The one whose room I used to run to during a lightning storm. The one who used to drive my fears away.

The one who used to give me my baths. The one who used to let me eat all her cookies and then scold me, told me I would get fat. The one who used to play hide and seek with me.l

The one who used to put cream and bandage on my scrapes and cuts. The one who used to kiss me and say, "Oh Percy those kids may be stronger than you but they will never have a stronger, kinder, and bigger heart than you."

The one who I called 'Mom' and looked up to. The one I truly adored.

It has been six years since that night. Six years since she fell in comma. Six years passed but still she hasn't woke up.

And it's my fault.

Every week I visit her, hoping she would wake up. Every week. I wish I could say I was sorry, and talk to her but she never woke up.

My life was never the same. I lost the face who used to greet me every day. The warmth that I felt from her smiles and her hugs.

 **~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~**

I was sleeping peacefully. No nightmares or anything. It was all going great until the….beeping of my alarm. I groaned, I didn't even sleep for long. I shut the alarm and went back to sleeping.p

Peace and quiet.

"Percy!" an excited voice said. I groaned again.

The door burst open and someone jumped on me.

"Percy, come on." he started giggling. "Get up, it's nine already."

"Tyson not now." I said knowing it's a lost cause.

"Perce, come today is the first day." He said, jumping on me.

I sigh and sit up, "you are not going to let me sleep, are you?" I ask him.

"No."

"Alright." I say and try to stand up and then I turned around. "But,"

"You will have to go through the same torture as me." I say and start tickling him.

"Percy. Percy stop." He pleaded, trying to get away from me. But that was not going to happen. Not on my watch.

"No I won't." I say.

He starts squealing. Squealing. Even though he is 15 years old. He is still my younger brother.

We continued this charade until one servant knocked on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir. But your father asked me to dress you up for the occasion."

Tyson and I looked at each other. I shrugged and Tyson went out the door.

The servant closed the door and started rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Um. Casper was it?" or I think that was his name.

"Yes, sir."

"Please drop the 'sir'. And I don't want to wear something that would be very classy and uncomfortable."

"So you want to look posh but stay comfortable?" he asked without glancing at me once.

"Yes." I hoped it would be comfortable.

"Got it sir. Why don't you stop worrying and freshen up?" he looked at me and grinned.

I grinned too, "I will leave it to you then." I said and entered the bathroom.

 _Ten minutes later_

I was sitting down at the table for breakfast with others, in my classy yet comfortable clothes and waited for the servants to serve.

Father looked at me as I continuously fidgeted on my seat.

He asked, "Are you ready for today's meeting?"

"Um, yes father. At least I think so." I said.

Grandpa snorted and said, "You are asking him. Today is not even his big day. What will you do when you become CEO boy?"

"Oh stop it honey." Grandma chided. Than looked at me and smiled. "Don't listen to him sweetheart. You will do fine."

Grandpa huffed and muttered.

Tyson whispered to me, "Seems like grandpa is still afraid of grandma." And started giggling. I gave him a bright smile not wanting grandpa to get a chance to complain.

Amphitrite looked at me and then at grandpa and said, "You're right dad. I am scared something may go wrong."

Ever since Triton died she hated me more although she and her father never liked me from the start. Her mother though welcomed me. Grandma said it was great to see me finally after Poseidon described her to me. She was the only one who welcomed us other than dad.

"Don't worry," dad said. "It's just a meeting to see some new candidates. And Percy will also join them for a year before being named future CEO. It will be a piece of cake." He said turning to me.

I nodded and looked at the time. 9:30. One more hour to go.

I looked down at my plate and saw my uneaten waffle. And began eating.

 _Oh well it's not like it's the end of the world._

LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Annabeth's Point Of View**_

I woke up at 8 in the morning. I tried sleeping since I didn't sleep well at night with all my nerves.

When I didn't fall asleep in the next five minutes I got out of bed and freshened up. I went downstairs to cook breakfast. Hmm what to make? What to make?

Huh waffles, that will do.

I started making when I heard someone running down the stairs. The twins.

"Good morning Annie!" they said together.

"Good morning. Don't call me Annie." I said sternly.

"Ok Annabeth"

I heard another pair of steps.

"Good morning." Malcom said.

The twins greeted back and started talking with him.

Step-mom came afterwards and told me I shouldn't have cooked breakfast. But I said it was okay.

We set the dining table which was very small for all of us. But it will have to do.

My father came out of the room…..in a wheelchair.

He settled himself at the table. And smiled at me.

We all sat down and started eating.

Dad looked at me and said, "Today is your first day am I right, Annabeth?"

"Yes dad, we have our last trials today at 10:30. I can hardly wait." I replied feeling excited and nervous.

"Good." He said. Then he started thinking about something and his smile dropped. "I wish I could have supported you more in your studies. I feel like a failure." He looked down.

"Dad it is not your fault." I said sadly.

Helen nodded and took his hand, "She is right sweetheart. It's not your fault. Our kids are doing great without our help."

"That's right." Malcom said trying to break the silence that had clouded us. "Annabeth is going to work at Poseidon Atlantis industries. One of the greatest overseas company. I also am going to graduate next year at the top of my class just like Annabeth did."

"He's right daddy" Matthew said.

"Annabeth may not look like it but she is smart." Bobby said.

"Yup. We will also work hard…." Matthew began

"And become rich again. Isn't that right?" Bobby continued

We all nodded.

And I added, "and as long as we have each other nothing can stop us. We will stick like glue." I gave a high five to Matthew.

Dad smiled at us. "Well that's true. Remember Annabeth….." he began

"That I should always look presentable and be dedicated in my work. I should look out for opportunities. I should stay away from trouble. Including boys." I finished for him.

He shook his head, smiling.

"You got it all covered. Now what are you doing here. Chop chop. Hop onto the job." He said.

I stood and went to my room. Took a nice bath. I planned my outfit carefully. So I looked good enough. And tied my hair neatly.

I looked at the time 9:30. One more hour.

I said my byes and kissed the twins and left.

As I rode on the bus, waiting, my thoughts wandered.

3 years ago my father had gotten into an accident. A drunk person had rammed into his car. He was paralyzed for a few days but was alive. He recovered but his legs were crushed. So he need a treatment which was really expensive and since he could not walk he was out of the job. He refused the treatment, saving the money for our education. Ever since then me, Helen, Malcom all started doing odd jobs to earn money so we could give our father treatment and have enough to study. So we shifted to a less expensive house and sold the other. It wasn't too bad. Malcom and I studied hard enough and we got scholarships. We got through.

My stop came.

I stepped out of the bus and looked at the building. It was beautiful it gave me more ideas on creating more buildings.

I looked around me and saw people with more expensive cars and clothes. Suddenly I saw a car coming, well a limousine to be exact. Out stepped the CEO, I recognized him from his pictures. And another person got out of the car. He looked my age 22. Though I couldn't see him well as he didn't turn my way.

I saw how he walked calmly into the building. There were so many people who were richer and who could do a better job than me.

As I stepped into the building wondering why I thought I could do this. I sighed.

 _Oh well it's not like it's the end of the world._

 ** _Right now it is the end of the chapter. Pls keep reviewing though._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank** unicute17 **for the review**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Annabeth's Point Of View**_

I walked into the lobby, which was made with delicate patterns and design. That I kept wondering of all the different designs that could be used.

Someone cleared their throat and I snapped out of it. I looked and saw a women raise an eyebrow at me questioning me.

Oh. Oh.

She was waiting for me.

"I am sorry I got caught up with the architecture." I said feeling embarrassed, I gave my profile to her outstretched hands.

She read my report and smiled. "Well if you already have many ideas for architecture, I am glad you decided to join here. It will be a big change for our company."

I smiled and replied, "I intend too."

She introduced herself as Mrs. Lara and told me I could ask her for help if I am lost in the company anytime. She then told me to go to room 7 for the conference and interview.

I stepped into the elevator and as Lara told me pressed the third floor button. Before the door closed though, I heard a person ask me to stop the doors and I did. In came three people who all looked around the age of 24. Two boys and a girl. They were all catching their breath. The doors started closing up. The girl who had brown eyes and dark hair smiled and said, "Thanks for stopping."

One of the boys, though they looked like twins, who was taller and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes started chuckling. The girl frowned and elbowed him.

His brother stepped forward and gave his hand to shake, "Thank you, my lady. I will forever be in your debt. I am Conner Stoll, at your service ma'am. This is Katie Gardner and my subordinate _elder_ brother Travis."

I was in between of shaking his hand or slapping him. He had elfish features, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in his eyes, like he was ready to "drop a firecracker down your shirt". He had a crooked smile to match his personality and crooked sense of humor. He is also a little bit shorter than his brother, Travis.

I shook my hands, unfortunately, it would be better if I made more friends if I wanted to work here. Hey at least he said he was forever indebted to me.

Katie came over to me and asked, "Are you here for the new architectural program?"

"yes." I said.

"Well we were appointed to work with the new group." She said. She was probably going to speak more but Travis piped up. "We both are working in the supplies team while Katie is working in the environment team. We always work with a group of mixed professions to create the perfect ever dream here at Poseidon industries." He said smiling brightly like he heard that phrase before.

"Well I look forward to see you then." I said, ignoring the brothers and looked at Katie who smiled in return and the brothers frowned.

"Ouch, you hurt me. What was your name again?" Travis asked me.

"I am sorry I am not obliged to answer a stranger." I replied smiling.

"Stranger? Oh then can I have your number? We could meet up some place else and then we wouldn't be strangers anymore." Conner replied with a crooked smile.

"I am sorry, but I don't give my number to strangers either." I wittingly reply.

Katie slapped behind the head of the Stoll brothers and mumbled, "Idiots" who both pretended to get hurt but couldn't help smiling.

She came closer to me and said, "Forgive these two idiots. They will never change. Anyways what is your name?" she asked

"Annabeth", I smiled. "Annabeth Chase."

 _ **PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I had seen the building many times so I was not surprised at the beauty of it. I followed my father into room 7 where the interview was going to be held and I had the authority to choose my group so we could see how are projects went throughout the year and then if we did any group we would be promoted. No I had argued with my father that I did not want to become CEO at such a young age without actual experience. So father compromised and came up with this. But I said that even if we get promoted I didn't want to be held over the CEO's job immediately. He obliged.

I saw Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo daughter of Zeus and son of Hades Olympian respectively. The awesome fact was they were my cousins from my father's side. I told them the deal between my father and I, they also thought it would be a great idea. So we joined up and the deal was made. We were deciding where to select the candidates. It was agreed to be done in dad's company because apparently Zeus did not agree to go to Hades saying it would be too gloomy, and Hades disagreed to go to Zeus cause he was too sunny (don't laugh at me I tried to say this without turning insane.)

So here we are.

I only hoped this year would not go wrong.

Uncle Zeus stood up and said, "Welcome Poseidon, the kids will have to move to another room because we cannot let them stay during the interview." Dad nodded. Dad and my uncles had decided that they would let people who had skill come for some trials before in their respective companies. Today was the last trials. From each company a number of 20 candidates were selected for today's interview. Out of these 10 would be chosen from both our fathers and us. It would be our choice. We will have to choose 2 members from all types of occupation. Different jobs.

2 for supplies. They have to be fast and on top of everything. All the production and construction numbers have to be in their hands.

2 for environment. They will have to look after the pros and cons of the nature for any project that they work on. They will have to be nature loving.

2 for inventions. They are the brains who will have to create new inventions. Get and give new inspirations.

2 for architecture. They will create buildings and smaller stuff for all our projects. They kind of have to really great thinkers. Because the architecture is the main attraction.

2 for arts and music. They are the artists who will have to support each group. They must look out for the more artistic products.

And the leader. They have to be on top of all of them and good in economics. And also the plans will only come to fruition only if the leader agrees.

And I was going to become the leader of one such group.

I followed dad and the others out of the room. As I went out I saw 3 lines waiting out. Total of 60 people must be out there. 30 of them will go back and given another temporary job. And the other thirty will be divided into ten groups. Wow that's a long process. I never thought about it like that before.

We sat down (we as in me, Thalia and Nico.) at the table. We were given files of our candidates. 20 files I had to read and decide 10 of them in an hour. Our fathers left and we started talking.

"Hey zombie brain how was your trip to L.A." Thalia asked.

"It was great, pinecone face. Besides you will never understand the joy of looking at things." Nico said.

Thalia shrugged, "maybe, so kelp head, any news?" I know she was asking about my mom even though we never talk about it. I shook my head and clutched my fists.

Thalia trued to change the topic for my sake, "hey how's Tyson? Please tell me he still troubles you." Thalia told me.

I grinned, glad to change the topic. "You wouldn't believe it. He jumped on me today when I wouldn't wake up. Jumped on me. I am serious."

Nico shuddered. He hated being woken up by someone else. Once I and Thalia played a prank on Nico and he had woken up like a zombie and stayed like that for an hour before realizing the new pen mustache and beard we drew on him. His expression looked so much like hades only miniature version. We laughed so much I remember we were shooting water out of our noses. And the name stuck zombie brain dedicated to show how Nico walked around.

We talked a bit more and then stared working on our files. I started reading all the info about the candidates. It is going to take a long, long time.

 _ **Annabeth's point of view**_

I waited and waited. I counted and saw a total of 60 candidates. 20 candidates in each line. At least I could listen to Travis and Conner go on about the pranks they pulled in high school.

Within half an hour half of the candidates were done. I only hope my interview goes good.

 _Hopefully._

 ** _Please give more reviews. And tell me how you thought it went._**

 ** _Happy birthday to PERCY!_**

 ** _lifNbooks19 out._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry guys and girls. I know I should have updated a long time ago. This is my first story, so I will try my best. Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO only the plot of the story**_

 _ **Percy's Point Of View**_

The best were selected it seems. My group was kind of like this:-

 **1\. Arts and Music**

Rachel Dare and Allison Moore

 **2\. Architecture**

Ceciliani Ricardo and Annabeth Chase

 **3\. Environment**

Katie Gardner and Grover Underwood

 **4\. Engineer**

Kevin Henderson and Charles Beckendrof

 **5\. Suppliers**

Travis and Conner Stoll

It looked like a good team to me. I thought I chose good enough. Hopefully I am not wrong.

 _ **Thalia's point of view**_

After the choosing we were going to have a small meeting with our groups. I couldn't wait to start. I knew it was a tough competition since I will be competing with Nico and Percy. Usually Nico being so Nico he surprises me the most. Percy is not very smart well actually he is a blown out idiot. But last year had really taken a huge turn for him. He began working hard for some reason and stopped giving up on himself as if he had no life. Maybe it was for Tyson. Or his mother. Percy maybe an idiot but his team may be good.

I didn't realize where I was walking and bumped into a girl. I sent her and her file flying at the sudden push. She was on the floor and she looked at me as if thinking who this person was? I felt embarrassed and immediately apologized.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." I said and went to pick her file.

"No problem. I shouldn't have been standing there. Your Thalia grace, right?" she asked me looking at her files barely looking at me.

"Just call me Thalia." I said, hating my mother who died a few years back.

She smiled and looked at me, that's when I saw she had gray stormy eyes, instead of the usual blue that most blondes have. She looked more intimidating because of her eyes. It looked like she was calculating my every move.

An awkward silence fell upon us.

"So… you are working here?" I asked trying to break the silence.

She raised an eyebrow as in asking me if I was sane. Oh my god, of course she is working here, otherwise she wouldn't be in this building right now. Oh my god, I am such an idiot.

Oh my god, I am sounding more and more like Percy.

"Who is Percy?" the girl who I pushed over asked.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yup" the grey eyed girl nodded her head and said, "You said that out loud.

"So who is Percy?" she asked again.

"Oh no one great. Just my thick headed cousin who wouldn't know what happened even if a train hit him." I said. "Cousin?" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh, well I am Annabeth chase." She said giving me her hand to shake. I shook it and said.

"Annabeth? I don't have an Annabeth is my team. Are you the new recruits?" she nodded.

Oh she could be from Percy's or Nico's team.

"Who did you come to work here for?" I asked. She would make a hard enemy to defeat. The look in her eyes shows that she is thinking about the best way to take me down in a fight. She would definitely be a hard opponent.

"I am working for Poseidon Atlas and industries as of today." she said smiling bright.

Percy! Why that creep. How did he get so lucky? The team I thought would be easier to defeat was Percy if he was by himself. But his team looks like it has a really promising candidate.

"Oh you are working for my cousin. Too bad. I would really like for you to be in my team. Why didn't you join them and not the Zeus Company?"

"Well Poseidon industries is closer to my house and more convenient. Also it has a really good position for an architecture." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Architecture? Well looks like I can see forward to defeating you in the future." I smirked.

She shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't actually bet on it. I never give up." She smirked and started moving to the meeting room.

Before she went out of ear shot I added, "I would still like to meet up with you sometime later. As a friend." I still wanted her in my team.

She just turned around and nodded and entered the room _._ _Looks like I just made a new friend. With the enemy._

 _ **Annabeth's point of view**_

 _Looks like I just made a new friend. With the enemy._

I entered the room and saw a few people already there. I didn't see Katie or the Stoll brothers. So I just sat next to a boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin, and a wispy beard. He looked polite to me so I sat next to him. He smiled at me and started talking, "hi I am Grover Underwood. Who are you?"

"Annabeth chase I take it we are working together." I say smiling back at him.

He nodded, "so do you know who our leader is?"

"No," I said. I had no clue, the Olympians said we would have a leader for a year. That had gotten everybody's attention.

Another boy who looked huge but was quiet all the time sitting on Grover's other side started talking, "I heard our leader is someone named Percy."

Percy. Thalia's cousin? Could be.

"Maybe he is Percy Jackson." I said.

"Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon?" Grover asked but he looked happy.

"Do you know him? "I ask Grover. Grover nodded and went on to tell us that he was his friend during college. But they had to part ways and both finished college early. Just like me. The other guy who was huge introduced himself as Charles Beckendrof, though he told us to call 'Beckendrof'. He was 26 years old. Grover said he was 22 years the same as me. We kept chatting when Katie arrived.

"hey Annabeth, sorry I am late. The Stoll's think it is a good idea to prank our new leader. I tried making them see sense. But is it possible to show that to a pair of brothers with half a brain some sense? _Well I failed._ " She moved her dramatically. I looked to where the stolls were. They just finished setting up their prank and waiting for their victim to come in. Speaking of our new leader he was impeccably late.

I saw the door knob turn and heard some voices talking. I saw someone come in and I recognized him.

Time seemed to slow down as the said victim walked through the door, triggering the string. The bucket which was held by the string started turning down and I saw the water starting to fall. Travis and Conner's faces became paler.

Now time was moving faster. I could feel my heart beating faster. In fact I think I could hear everyone's heartbeat.

Oh no. oh no. oh no. was all I could think. _We are all going to get fired before even starting._

Because the said victim who was now drenched with water was actually the current CEO, Poseidon Olympus.

 _ **That's it for now. I would really like some reviews to know how the story is. They keep me inspired to keep writing. So pls review. thanks a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAD TO KEEP UP WITH MY SLOW UPDATES**_

 _ **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FASTER, BUT I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY EXAMS COMING UP.**_

 _ **SO BEFORE WE START DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO**_

 _ **SR/SP CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY….**_

 _Oh no. oh no. oh no. was all I could think. We are all going to get fired before even starting._

 _Because the said victim who was now drenched with water was actually the current CEO, Poseidon Olympus._

 _ **Annabeth's Point Of View**_

Poseidon stared at all of us. None of us moved. Shocked to say the least.

"Um dad? Is there a problem? What happened to your speech about team mates and team work? Um Dad!?" a deep voice asked.

I saw a figure step into the doorway coming closer to Poseidon and _it_ slipped on the water that was spilt on the non-carpeted floor. Because of all that drama all of my team mates including were standing. The person, son _of Poseidon I assume,_ fell on himself. He was surprised.

 _ **Percy's Point Of View**_

I fell on the floor making a fool of myself. I saw a bucket nearby. _Oh it was a prank._

My father looked at me and at my supposed to be team. _Oh great it's not even the first day of work and we are already in trouble._

My father sighed, "I will leave this to you son." He said and went out the door. I got up from my place on the floor. And dusted myself off.

"So… who tried to play a prank?" I said trying to sound like my father and gave a gaze to the others like how I saw dad giving it. None answered. "Well if you don't want to tell, that's fine since it is your first day. I will not tolerate this behavior. So hereafter remember we are at work here and we will have to act as professionals not lousy children who play pranks all the time." I felt bad saying it. I was reprimanding them but I must have insulted them in a way. I hope we still get along though.

Everyone nodded. "Good now let's move on to business, shall we." I say trying to sound more professional. I moved to my seat that was the head of the table and sat, the others quickly took their place.

"Right so I will introduce myself, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I have a degree in economics and business. I would like you all to introduce yourself. I know all. I just need faces to match your names." I said looking at all who I could remember. I saw Grover, he is my best friend. I am glad I got to see Grover in all this fiasco at least.

Since Grover knew me he went first without hesitation.

"Grover underwood, environment." I nodded and smiled. He had curly hair and a little stubble growing again. Yeah my best friend all right.

"Charles beckendrof, engineer." I smiled at him he looked close to Grover. He was really huge. He looked a bit difficult to intimidate

"Katie Gardner, environment." She looked very sweet and caring with her eyes and dark hair. I nodded.

"Ceciliani Ricardo, architecture." She was a brunette with brown eyes. I nodded.

"Kevin Henderson, engineer." He was having brown hair and blue eyes. I nodded again to keep moving.

"Rachel Elizabeth dare, arts." She had fiery red hair and green eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Allison more, music." She had brown hair with blonde strips on the ends and brown eyes.

"Annabeth chase, architecture." She had blonde hair and tanned skin. But she had startling grey eyes which looked like a storm.

"Travis **and** _Conner_ **Stoll, economics**." They said together. Brothers huh? They both looked playful. They might actually be the one who pulled that prank.

I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "Next time guys, make sure your prank is played on the right victim." I said. They grinned at me as if they had already started planning on my funeral. It sent a chill up my spine.

Ok then we have to really start working today. I showed them the office which was really awesome if I have to say. I told them all the rules and told what they were expected to do in their assignments. They all moved in line and I showed them what dad told me to. I showed them our conference table which was really huge. Five chairs on each side and the head at one end. It had already been three hours since the interviews by then. I asked them all to occupy any desk they wanted and left them and went to my office.

 _ **Annabeth's point of view**_

The office was really spacious and well planned. We had only the third floor to ourselves. The rest of the company were for the other members. It was really beautiful. Percy led us to different rooms. Kept explaining as we walked. He looked like he didn't want to be here, _well at least it looked to me like he wanted to do something else._

We had reached the office room we would be sharing. _I wonder which seat I'll get._ _Stop this Annabeth be professional._

 _Oh come on I am sure others are thinking the same thing._

 **GREAT! Now I am fighting in my head.**

 _Well you are not like the others._

 _No I am definitely not. Oh do you see Percy talking he sounds so good._

 _Yuck he does not. And since when do you think a voice sounds good?_

 **Since you guys freaking started talking. Now both of you shut up.**

Fortunately these voices stopped talking and eating my head. Percy continued what he was saying then paused and asked us all to occupy any desk we wanted and left us and went into his office. I moved to catch the seat which was in the middle near the window just as I reached it Ceciliani Ricardo, apparently my _partner_ who wore branded clothes that almost barely covered her body, came over. _Why does she even wear clothes then? Disgusting! I know._ She smiled at me sweetly and came little closer, _ugh did you use the whole bottle of perfume?_

And said, "Sorry sweetie, but do you mind leaving from my place."

"Your place?" I asked. "Last time I checked I reached here first so it's mine." I stood my ground.

"Um excuse me look at me and look at you." She said pointing to herself and me. "I don't want to point this but you don't fit here, in fact you look like someone who needs money and a really good fashion advice." She said and I stared at her at disbelief.

"Excuse you? Who do you think you are? Wearing clothes as if we are going to beach. I will keep my fashion sense with me. We are working here. And I am taking that seat whether you like it or not. I am not below you." I fire back. _How dare she?_

"Not below me?" she snorted and shook her head. "Look sweetheart. You look like a b**Ch. who must have stripped her way into this company because like it or not you are poor and maybe brainless."

 **That's it. She just crossed the line. I. am. Not. Brainless.**

 _I pride myself with the fact that even though I don't have enough money I could come to the top of the class. But this women here oh no she is going to meet my fist._

Unfortunately my fist never met her face. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from there. Katie?

Then I heard someone speaking. "Um is there a problem here?" Percy my boss asked peaking his head through the door.

 _Oh we must have gotten loud. If Katie hadn't pulled me I would have been caught._

"Oh nothing _Percy_. We were just talking. Would you like some help in your room?" Ceciliani said in a very seductive voice and body language.

Boss made a weird face, and said "um no thank you. You are ce-ca- um."

"Oh it's Ceciliani." The devil said laughed in a totally slutty way and winked at him.

 _That mega yuck. And mega disgusting._

"Oh right. Ceciliani. No thank you. But you could help closing your mouth a bit." He said and turned to move back into his room. But before he went in he said, "oh and that's Mr. Jackson to you."

And with that said he went in.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then they all turned to look at me and Ceciliani. I just took my stuff away from the table and went and sat next to Katie.

"Thanks Katie, I owe you. I would have punched her had you not pulled me." I said embarrassed I let my emotions take over my actions.

"It's ok. Just stay away from that she-devil and we will be good." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, "what's her problem anyway?" I asked.

"Well if you noticed she was trying to flirt with Mr. Jackson so she wanted a table close to his window and room."

I snorted.

"Yeah she definitely stripped herself in." Katie said and we both laughed.  
-

 _ **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU GUYS**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I TRIED MY BEST ON THIS CHAPTER. BEFORE THE CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO THANK  
** lunarchroniclesandcockatiels  
amandaxhope  
Rick R. is Awesome  
xTayTAYX  
 **FOR THEIR REVIEWS IT HELPED ME UPDATE FASTER AND GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY TOO :)**  
_

 _ **CHAPTER 6:**_

 _ **Percy's Point Of View**_

Percy gave a sigh inside his office. It has been two days since that incident outside his office. It felt weird. His supposed colleagues did not get well along. Maybe.  
Percy remembered what Poseidon had said building the team's morale and friendship was the leader's responsibility. Percy didn't know the reason for the fight though he tried to intervene and find a solution. Instead all the answers he got was…. _really_ weird. I mean if they were talking why could I hear their voices all the way to my office? And why will I need help in my office? It puzzled me.

But most of all what irritated me was the way she called my name. Ugh. Just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine. I meant not in a good way. It freaked me out.

A knock broke my reverie.

"Yes come in."

Grover came in through the door. I relaxed. _At least it wasn't that freaky girl from before._

"Sir we have a new report to file. Who should I give it to?" I kind of made Grover my assistant. Not because I am his friend but because I trusted him the most and he did his work well.

"Thank you Grover. Just give the file to someone who is free. We will be discussing the files and reports tomorrow. So if any changes are required we will change it then." I said starting to type on my computer on the file I got. I had to make a plan for a waterproof building then I give it to the engineers and then the files go to the architects who make the final analysis. It was foolproof already checked by our environmentalists.

"I would sir. But this file came from your father." Grover said.

I looked at him surprised and took the file. If my father wanted our group to do this that means he wants to test our compatibility. I lean back on my chair. Right now our group was having a fight.

"Grover, can I ask you something?" I ask him wanting to know why.

"Yes Percy."

"What happened out there two days ago?" I ask.

Grover looked down and started turning red. "Look Percy. There was a fight. On which place the person should sit."

"Huh? I thought we were all mature and did not fight for a seat?"

"Actually it wasn't all of us. One of them had taken a seat but another co-worker came in and put her nose in the wrong place. That started the fight. The one with the pointy nose started calling the one who caught the seat, names and I think there was going to be a full-fledged fight. But then you interrupted."

I sighed and face-palmed. "Grover, names?"

"No I can't do that." I sighed again. "Please?"

"Ok I will give you a hint the one who insulted and caused the fight is into you." Grover says laughing.

"Into me?" I say, my mouth open and red faced. "Are you serious?"

Grover kept laughing and nodded.

"Yeah I think she fought for that seat just to get a look at you through the window." He continued laughing.

"Ugh" I slid down my seat and put my head in my hands. "What do I do now?"  
"My father wants to see how well we work as a team. But we don't even know each other." I complain.

We were both silent for a moment. The Grover spoke up, "What if we had a little get together?"

I looked at him.

"Um Percy, why are you looking at me with that gleam in your eye?" Grover takes few steps back uncertain.

I got out of my seat to hug Grover, but Grover screamed and started running to the door. But before he could reach I caught him and hugged him and said, "Oh thank you Grover. I don't what I'd do without you." I say after hugging him.

"Um thank you?"

I pull him back to my desk, "Come on we need to plan."

 _ **Annabeth's point of view**_

I was working in the report I had to finalize. Tomorrow our work will be checked and my report cannot be anything but perfect.

I had finished the report last night at home, so I had enough time today to make more changes.

Then I heard some shouting from the office and then some loud exclamations which I caught, 'What would I do without you.'

Katie chuckled, "looks like Mr. Jackson is having a good time in his office." She said wiggling her eyebrows. She found this amusing but I felt like puking.

Katie looked over to Ceciliani's table and saw her trying to look through the window, confused and Katie smiled wider and said, "Well at least it isn't the she-devil who is getting his attention."

"Oh stop it Katie." I said shaking my head.

"Don't worry," beckendrof who was sitting behind me said, "Grover just went in. So something must have happened and Grover must have helped." He smiled.

Katie giggled and said, "Doesn't explain the screams though."

"It did not look like a scream for pleasure to me though." Travis said, behind beckendrof, joining the conversation.

His brother, Conner came too and said, "Yes to me it looked like someone was screaming for help."

Then both the brothers said together dramatically "But who knows what is happening inside."

Beckendrof and Katie laughed along with them and I shook my head again. "Come on guys back to work."

Then Percy burst into the room looking happy. Then he asked us all, "Are you all free tonight?"

We all gave our answers in nods or whispers of yes.

Grover walked in and looked at us. We were asking him why silently. He just shrugged and pointed towards Percy with his head.

"Why I am free every night for you Percy." Ceciliani said.

I knew was going to throw up if Percy said yes. To my surprise he looked revolted and moved back and then said, "Um no, I am almost never free." I wanted to laugh.

"Well since we all just got to be a team together I thought we should all take a break after work and get to know each other." He said smiling.

When I heard the next sentence I made my mind in that second, Percy is more dramatic than the Stoll brothers "So I decided lets go party tonight."

 _ **REALLY SHORT I KNOW I AM SORRY BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON I PROMISE. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SOME CHANGES.**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER WONT COME OUT TILL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE. LETS SEE.**_

 _ **\- lifeNbooks19-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to thank all who have supported me.**_

 _abcathena_ _ **{**_ _for praying my exams go well (:_ _ **}  
**_ _annabethisgr8_ _ **,  
**_ _lunarchroniclesandcockatiels_ _ **,  
**_ _amandaxhope_ _ **,  
**_ _PaperJonez_ _ **{**_ _who first reviewed_ _ **},  
**_ _xTayTayx_ _ **,**_ _unicute17_ _ **,  
**_ _Rick R. is Awesome_ _ **,  
GUESTS and all those who favorited and are following my stories. Thank you for all the support. **_

_**This is the promised chapter, but not just promised but Percy and Annabeth get to know each other. And you what they say about first impressions.**_

CHAPTER: 7

 _ **PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I had a great place in mind for the party. Just to get everyone's barrier down. Then really get together.

We were all sitting in the cars. 5 in one car, 6 in the other. I safely seated the girls and boys separate. So I was sitting in the shotgun. While Travis and Conner were bickering on who had more space and Kevin and Beckendrof chatting and Grover driving. The other 5 girls were having a chauffeur since I didn't trust the girls to drive.

"What are you thinking about, Perce?" Grover asked me silently.

"I was thinking why did I even suggest this party." I said looking at him. He smirked.

"Oh let me guess. You are scared about the girls fighting and the party. And wishing to be somewhere else where you cry and blame yourself."

I became quiet.

"Look Perce I know you blame yourself for her accident but it is okay. And instead of one night going and visiting her and crying why not take a break and have a party and just smile."

"There is nothing to party about, nothing to smile about. Grover do you think I enjoy seeing my mom in that state. Hurt and fragile. I shouldn't have run like that that night. I should have… I really miss her."

Grover looked at me. "Look Perce I know it has been six years since then and you have never gone to a party. I bet you, you won't know what a party is till it beats you in the face."

I smiled, "well you are right about that."

We both laughed lightly.

 _ **ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW**_

If I have to hear one more complaint about no space in the car for make-up. Or how the driver should drive properly because someone's applying lipstick. Or if someone suggest others how to dress like a slut I swear I will kill that someone.

20 minutes. I had to put up with that for 20 minutes.

At last we reached. I was expecting some very exotic and rich place with a lot of alcohol considering the one who was holding this party was the son of the CEO of the third richest company. But when I got out what I saw was…the beach?

I guess a lot of us were surprised. But I think the boys were more surprised about the time.

"Um Percy," Grover called out. Only Grover and Beckendrof were allowed to call him Percy till now. "This is not the right time to come to the beach. It is dark." He started laughing. Slowly the boys started laughing but Percy stopped them, "of course not. The party is not over there. It is near the shops. We just have to walk up a bit." He said pointing out in the direction we were supposed to walk. But I saw it was a few miles from here.

"But isn't that too far." The red haired girl asked. I think her name was Rachel.

"A little walk wouldn't kill anybody." Percy said grinning, and I realized that he was definitely handsome. His green eyes were shining. He looked like he was home. So I figured he must be a fish since this was the beach.

"I thought we could all talk on the way since we are trying to bond. Come on follow me." And he turned around.

Katie whispered in my ear, "tell me what is better, his eyes or his ass?"

"EW Katie definitely his eyes." I said turning towards her in astonishment.

"Ooh someone did notice it. Who are you and what have you done to Ms. I-won't- date-anyone?" Katie cooed

"I never said I never date." I said.

"No you didn't. But I noticed you never stare at any boy unless you were analyzing him. And this is the first time you are seeing our boss up close front." Katie said.

I was going to reply I didn't. But then Percy exclaimed loudly, "there is a toilet right there Stoll." And the other boys chuckled.

When we reached there. It was all I had expected it to be except for the rich. That means there will be homeless here too.

The party was crazy and in full swing. I had never been to a party this wild before. People were always coming and falling over each other. The noise was too loud. Some people were losing their clothes. I went to a safe side of the party. Then Katie came along and pulled me, "come on."

We drank. Or should I say. The others drank while I stared at them.

After ten minutes I was sure they had all gone crazy. Ceciliani was seducing some boy.

Grover, Beckendrof, Conner had taken up the stage doing some crazy stunts.  
What I did not expect was Travis and Katie dancing in the corner, really close to each other. I thought Katie hated Travis and Travis loved teasing Katie.

I never understand why people drink.

Suddenly someone came behind me.  
"On a scale from one to ten how crazy do you think they are?"

I turned and saw my boss, Percy standing there.

I remembered my dad and how he got betrayed by a man who had money and power, just like Percy. I straightened up myself and said, "Probably 10."

"So what is your name?" Percy asked trying to start a conversation.

"I think you should learn by now." I replied. Seriously we have been working for two days.

Percy scowled, "well excuse me for trying to." He said back.

I don't know why but I felt like saying it. "Yeah well, that proves why you are not a good leader."

Oh no. why did I say that I am going to get fired.

Percy looked at me angrily, fire dancing in his eyes. "Name?" he asked again.

"Annabeth Chase."

 _ **PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Annabeth Chase.

Don't know why but she made me angry. I mean I get that she thought I should have learnt my employees. Well in fact I should have. But I could not keep the names and the faces correct, often confused. But that was no reason to point me out as a bad leader. She didn't even know me, yet she started judging me.

Okay Percy. Calm down. She may not like you for some reason that does not mean I fire her immediately.

I could not go to sleep tonight, so I drank some water and roamed in my room. Tomorrow we would have a meeting about our first real project.

The party had gone successfully. I liked everyone, except for that girl and Ceciliani. I thought again what could have gone wrong.

I opened my laptop and went to read some business magazine which dad always made me read. Usually I scroll through fast and read again which I thought was important.

But this time something caught my eye.

' _The next CEO of Atlas industries is now working in a small project."_

 _The next CEO of Poseidon Atlas industries has started working small in the company. He is now one of the youngsters who is soon going to become CEO. Money and looks this future CEO has unfortunately no girlfriend. It seems like it is going to be a while for the next hot CEO to bring the heat up. But things have spiked up in the company since yesterday Poseidon industries has formed an alliance with the Oceanus. Could it be the start of something big? Find out more about Poseidon industries inter relationships and more on the next CEO in our upcoming article._

I closed my laptop and rubbed my forehead.

What am I going to do with all of this?

 ** _NOT THE MEETING MOST PEOPLE THINK WOULD HAPPEN. BUT IT IS THE TRUTH. ANNABETH HAD ALREADY THOUGHT PERCY WOULD TURN OUT TO BE NO GOOD LIKE HIS FATHER IN THE ACTUAL SERIES. BESIDES A LITTLE QUARREL AND A LITTLE LOVE IS WHAT MAKES PERCABETH INTERESTING. I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER ON THIS STORY BEFORE THE HIATUS. PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET. I WAS REALLY BUSY THE LAST TWO DAYS. I BARELY SAT AT THE COMPUTER._**

 ** _REVIEW PLS. NEXT CHAPTER ON ITS WAY.  
WARNING: SPOILERS  
_**

 ** _LOTS OF PERCABETH FIGHTING AND TEASING COMING SOON RIGHT AFTER THIS._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

 **Annabeth's point of view**

The party last night had gone disastrous. At least for me.

Others all enjoyed it very much, but after making Mr. Jackson angry. My heart was filled with dread.

I don't know why but I felt like everything is going to turn for the worst.

Huh. Deep breaths Annabeth. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

I was in middle of work when Katie interrupted. "Annabeth, Mr. Jackson wants to meet you."

I got nervous. "Why?"

She shook her head.

I got up and walked to his door and knocked.

"Come in"

I pushed the door open slowly and only with my head peeking in I asked, "Katie said you wanted to see me, Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh yes. Come in and close the door."

I did as I was asked. When I turned I noticed the mess in the room.

The mess in the room was the man writing something and papers flying all over his desk. Mr. Jackson was sweating and looked nervous.

"Why did you call me sir?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"There is an assignment I think you should do separately." He said. He got up from his mess he created I mean table and walked over to the other table which was stacked with very few papers.

He picked up a file from there and read the first page.

"Yes this is it. I need you to go to the contractor's place and make designs for the new mall downtown. It is very important and urgent."

I nod and raised my hand forward to take the file.

"Oh and I need it by this evening. After 6." He said

"After 6? I got work only till 5." I frowned.

"Well for today you will have to extend your working time." He said looking annoyed.

"Why can't I finish the work and give it to you by 5?" I said as clam as I could, not wanting to start a fight.

Seems like Percy was trying to do the same. He said through his teeth. "Because I got a meeting from 4 to 6."

I couldn't stand him anymore so in a rush I tried to grab the paper and walk out the door. But our fingers touched and I felt a shock passing through them.

But I didn't stop and continued out the door, closing it and walking to my desk. After calming down, which took about few minutes, I opened the page of my file and read.

 _A new mall needs to be created with enough rooms for different shops. It needs to be open and needs to be completed within this week._

 _Hope you understand the emergency, Mr. Poseidon._

 _Mr. Charles Hooper_

 _For more information get in touch with my contractor._

 _Down town  
sunrise avenue  
building 360._

I looked at the time. 2:30

I had very little time so I immediately packed the required items in a small bag along with the file and went down. I called for a cab and gave him the address.

I was disgusted at Mr. Jackson. He should have planned this better. Now I cannot go home at time. Dad will also get worried. Why couldn't he have chosen Ceciliani for this? At least leave me alone.

 _Ugh. That man is trying to make my life difficult._

 _ **Percy's point of view**_

 _Ugh. That women is trying to make my life difficult._

I had gotten that file late. So it was not my fault that the report had to be done by today. Besides I have to do more work.

I hate that woman. It doesn't even matter that she looks so beautiful in blue dress and her fingers were so smoot- what am I saying?

She is the ugliest woman I have ever seen in my life.

Anyways I had so much in focus on my mind. I couldn't worry about her work schedule.

I had to move quickly to go on the meeting. Dad said it is very important and my presence was required.

I worked continuously for how long I didn't know.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in" I said while furiously finishing my 15th report or was it 18th.

"Percy? I thought you said you had a meeting at 4." I looked up and saw Grover.

"Yeah I do." I frowned. "Wait what is the time?"

Grover gulped and said "its 3:50"

And it takes 10 minutes to reach. That means…..

"SHIT!" I started scrambling to get all my things. Grover called my driver and soon I was off to the building where the meeting was supposed to take place.

I enter the building very fast and ask the woman in the lobby where the meeting was taking place.

"Third floor."

4:00 that means I am not late. I opened the door and saw…..

The room filled with stern looking people staring down at me.

I noticed my father and he shook his head. Uncle Zeus looked at me with a frown and welcomingly invited me like he always cared about me.

"Welcome Perseus. Glad you made it." He said loudly smiling pleasantly then whispered. "You better explain your late arrival to your father or else I will have to shut down your project and kick you out."

He started smiling again and left me in the middle of the room. Business people were all either having drinks and the others with their noses in their tabs.

Someone came close to me.

"D-dad! Hey. Um look I didn't mean to-what I mean is I tried to be on time." I said softly to my father who pulled me to the corner of the room.

"You have to do better than that Percy." He looked at me smiling but sadly.

"I know you did not want to come and take up this responsibility. But you are my son and I know you can." He looked down as if contemplating what to say next.

"I know dad. I will try better." I said.

"I really should tell you this. I am sorry but-

Unfortunately he got interrupted.

There was some cheering and I saw Uncle Zeus climbing up to the stage with a man who looked stiff and formal like a General.

"I would like to thank everyone for their support and enthusiasm today." uncle Zeus was saying.

I saw hades coming forward and my father scowling at him "that's not fair I didn't even get to say to him-

"Your time is up." Uncle Hades said in a stiff voice. "Besides you know what Zeus would do to you right." And his expression changed.

"Come Perseus. You have a lot to be told. Walk with me."

I left my sad, almost crying father and walked with Hades towards the stage.

"I am sorry Percy. I know there is already a lot in your shoulders but if you don't agree to this I know you will be sad." Hades whispered to me.

"Why will I be sad?" I ask. He smiled sadly as we neared the stage

"You will come to know, but if you don't agree to this your mother will suffer." And with that he pushed me on the stage.

Uncle Zeus was continuing his speech.

"And it is with great honor that we are willing to work together. To final our relationship we have agreed to sign a contract with Mr. Atlas. Finally it has been decided that their beautiful daughter, Ms. Calypso Atlas will wed my dearest nephew Mr. Perseus Jackson. The formal invites will be given next-

I didn't hear the rest and my eyes widened in surprise.

 _ **HI GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**_

 _ **THE ADDRESS OF THE CONTRACTOR'S IS MADE UP. CHARACTERS MAYBE A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL WORK ON THAT**_

 _ **I KNOW MANY WERE THINKING I MAY HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY CAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO WORK ON BUT I THINK I WILL GO AHEAD WITH IT. SO YOUR SUPPORT IS APPRECIATED.**_

 _ **IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY** PRINCESS SCHOOL._

 ** _PLS REVIEW._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW

It is official.

I hate Percy Jackson.

He was such an idiot and stupid and probably the most annoying person, _no,_ definitely the most annoying man I have ever come across.

Why? You ask me.

Well I will let you know.

First, I agreed to the work even though it was past my schedule.  
Second, to create a mall you need few days not few hours.  
Third, the contractor was a complete pervert. You try working alongside a person who looks weirdly at you and flirts instead of helping you. For. Two. Hours!

Fourth and the most important one of all.  
When I came to give my completed blueprint on time, may I add, guess what I am only met by an empty office room.

How dare this man ask me to try come on time and himself came late. I came here immediately after 6:30 since he had a meeting till six. Right now it's 7:30. And more than anything. Right now I am trying to calm myself down.

 _Ding_

I hear the small ding of the elevator reaching up the floor. I got up from my seat.

The door opened and I saw…my boss in a drunken state.

His hair was messed up well a lot more than usual he was dragging his feet, his white shirt was mangled. When he turned and noticed me he looked surprised.

"Why are you here?" that set me off.

"Why am I here?! Why am I here?" I asked. My face felt hot.

"Are you crazy stupid? You asked me to submit this blueprint today even though it was well over my work time and you ask me why am I here?" I said feeling like slapping him.

"Oh right." He said without emotion. Then he raised his hand forward.

I looked at him in question.

"The blueprint please." He said in a stoic voice.

I gave him the file.

 _Doesn't he realize how late he is? Not even apologizing. Spoilt-rich brat._

He looked through the file and another reason why I hate him more.

"This doesn't even look inspiring. Isn't your work to build inspiring models? I can't even call this a mall." Those were the first words that came out his mouth.

And I did the only thinkable thing I could do.

I slapped him.

"Is that how you say when someone worked the whole day long." I said angrily.

He turned to face me again with some anger and shock.

"Well I didn't like it so you will have to redo it." He said gritting his teeth.

"Fine! But at least you can learn on how to control your tongue." I retorted.

His sea-green eyes which I strangely felt it shone in this dark lit room stared at me. "You didn't let me complete. I meant you have to redo it…tonight."

"What!" I asked him. "You think I will stay up late till the night to finish the crappy project?"

He shrugged his shoulder and kept the file on my desk and said. "It is your choice. You can complete the project tonight or you can leave the company with all your belongings in the morning."

"Really threatening me. Are you that conceited? You really are a spoiled rich brat. Haven't your parents ever taught you to be polite?  
Didn't your mother didn't teach you to respect girls?" I ask incredulously.

Suddenly there was a change in his temper.

He looked at me with fury in his eyes. "Don't you dare say a word against her?"

And he left me in the room, while he entered his own office.

After that fighting I was tired to do anything else. But if I didn't do this blueprint I might lose this job.

After contemplating a lot I decided to stay up the whole night to work on the project. Mainly for two reasons.

One was because this job was really important and I couldn't afford to lose it. I had my family to think about.

The second, which is actually shocking but true, is because I could hear Mr. Jackson sobbing through the walls of his office. And I could make out distantly him saying. "I am sorry mom."

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW

I cried badly that night. I remembered what happened at the party and still couldn't forget it.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You cannot do this! You can't force me." I said angrily to Zeus after the guests left._

" _Well Percy it has been decided and that's that."_

" _I will not." I said stubbornly looking at him in the eye._

 _Zeus calmly took out his mobile and said "well then. I guess I just have to call the doctor and say to stop working on the comatose patient named… Sally Jackson."_

 ** _I AM SORRY. IT IS NOT MUCH I KNOW. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER._**

 ** _TO ABCATHENA AND OTHERS: DON'T WORRY. I SHIP PERCABETH TOO. BESIDES THE MARRIAGE CANNOT HAPPEN. WHY? BECAUSE THE GREAT PRANKSTERS AND THE GREATEST STRATEGIST ARE THERE._**

 ** _REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO ADD SOME MORE DRAMA BEFORE THE PERCABETH COMES ROLLING IN._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

 _ **(**_ **A/N** _ **Just had to do it)**_

 _ **THALIA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I came to know about this Calypso incident in the morning after the party by some waiters. When I engaged my father on this and came to know he was blackmailing Percy. I. was. Enraged.

Stormed out of my building. It was still fairly early. 5 in the morning I think. I had to talk to Percy.

As I was going out I came across one of my teammate.

"Ms. Grace?" Selina Beauregard asked me, "Where are you going?"

I looked back at her and said "to my cousin's." and left as soon as I could.

When I reached his office I saw it was still deserted as it was fairly early. When I entered I saw a beautiful girl asleep on her desk. Even though her hair was out of place and she might have neck cramps when she woke she looked in peace. I looked closely and recognized her. She was Annabeth. I shook her slowly.

"Hey wake up."

She yawned and stretched and then caught her neck in pain. Then looked at who woke her up. "Hmm… Thalia?"

I smiled at her. _She remembers my name._

"Hey have you been here all night?" I ask her.

"Hmm… yeah. Mr. Jackson asked me to work the night." She said like it was nothing. But it was a big deal.

Percy took out his anger on her instead of my dad. I was fuming. I left Annabeth and walked into Percy's office.

What I saw broke my heart into millions of pieces. Percy was asleep. His face red and damp with tears. He was crying all night. There was a picture in his hand. I slowly lift it out of his hands and inspected it.

I saw a younger Percy smiling unlike now. He looked free and innocent of all the world's problems. He was smiling and hugging Tyson who looked so small I didn't recognize him. Behind them a women was holding both. She looked so beautiful and in peace with everything. She was looking at the camera while holding her sons as if they were her most prized possessions.

" _Mom, I am sorry. I can't do this."_ Percy said in his sleep more tears falling.

"I failed you." He was shivering. He must have been cold all night.

"PERCY!" Nico shouted and I saw… Grover? Came in behind him.

"He's alright." I said in a small voice.

Nico took a look at him and frowned too. I knew he didn't like this as much as anybody did.

Grover helped us put Percy on his couch in the office and put a small blanket over him. I left the boys because I didn't care only about Percy. I walked out his office and saw Annabeth cleaning up her stuff with a folder in her hand. She then walked over to Percy's office, no doubt wanting to report her file. But I didn't let her through. I couldn't let her see Percy in this state.

"Um I just need to file in this report." She started. "Is everything okay?"

"No. but you don't need to worry though. I can file in your report." I said hoping she would leave it there.

"okay." She said but I knew I didn't fool her. Her eyes were clouded as if she was thinking about a million things per hour. "Um is it ok if I can go home and return to work because I need to freshen up and..." she blushed. "…convince my father I didn't sleep the night with someone…" she said in a low voice.

I smiled at her.

"You know Percy did sleep here so you guys kind off did sleep together."

She made a face, "Eew. Thalia! You know what I am talking about." She frowned.

"Just kidding." I said to calm her down.

"I should get going." Annabeth was about to turn when I stopped her and said "you can take the day off since you worked the night. I will inform Percy."

"Really?"

I nodded.

And with that she left the office.

I was sad she had to go through this even though it was not her fault. But I was more worried and concerned about Percy. He has gone through so much and has to suffer more.

"What?!" a sleepy and drowsy Percy spoke, who was successfully woken up by Nico.

"Percy, what were you thinking?" Nico asked angrily.

And we got an appropriate 'Percy response', "what?"

Grover did a face palm and Nico sighed and continued. "Why did you agree to the arrangement?"

Percy frowned and looked down, "they said the-that they would take away mom's health fund."

When he looked back at us his eyes were filled with tears, complementing his green eyes, looking soothing and sad as the sea.

"It's-it's the least I can d-do for her."

"Percy." I pause trying to form that words in a way it calms him. "Listen to me, you don't have to worry about this. Everything will be alright. Your mother will get out of comma and you will not be married to some snobby women who you don't want to. Besides we will help you out with this."

Grover nods and Nico smiles and that should encourage Percy, because Nico di Angelo never smiles.

"Grover, Nico and I have a lot of tricks and we promise you we will stop this contract marriage." I smile.

"We will?" Grover says loud in a surprised tone. I glare at him. Fortunately he backtracks quickly.

"I mean of course we will. Who else can help out Percy?" He says laughing.

"Yeah Perce don't worry about this." Nico says rubbing his back.

Percy looks at me finally as if looking for confirmation.

I nod, "we have got your back." **(A/N does anyone remember this line from Titan's Curse? Lucky You!)**

"But you don't have to punish yourself and others?" I continue.

But Percy looks up surprised, "others?"

I looked at him angrily, "you don't even remember who you kept working the whole night while you locked yourself in your office and cried?"

Percy thinks for some time, then his eyes widened in remembrance.

"oh." He said in a small voice.

"Not just _**'oh'**_ mister." I said. "You _**'owe'**_ her an apology and a whole day of work free."

Then suddenly an idea forms in my head.

"I got an idea. Why don't you go home freshen up and dress up. I will tell you all the instructions from the phone." I say.

"Ookay." Percy says in shaky voice.

"Oh not okay." I pull him to his legs and push him towards the door. "Get going you slow-poke."

When he leaves I turn back to the others in the office. But they were staring at me weirdly. As if afraid of me.

Nico raised his arms in surrender, "ok, what are you planning?"

I put on the best innocent face I could manage. "Me? What would I plan?"

Grover sighed, "Forget it Thalia, you can't fool anyone except for Percy. You've got that evil glint in your eyes."

I scoffed at them. "It's not my fault I am a genius. Anyways Grover do you know where all the employees phone numbers are registered?"

"Yes?" I couldn't tell if that was the answer or kind of a question.

"Great bring it to me right away." And he leaves.

Nico then comes closer and asks me, "Soo…what is your plan again?"

I smiled at him wickedly. "How good are you at stalking?"

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Sorry but I had to stop it here. I only pray the next chapter that I have in mind goes as exciting as Thalia makes it seem. Well we will have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Tell me if you liked Thalia's part and if I did her character well.**_

 _ **Soo…review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Percy went to Annabeth's house around noon. Thalia had IM'd him the address and instructed him to knock the door at exactly 1 o'clock.

For what reason? Percy didn't understand.

Percy feared that Thalia had planned something

He went ahead and knocked the door. A middle aged woman opened the door, however she doesn't look anything like Annabeth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um…"Percy didn't plan anything and he didn't want to tell that he was Annabeth's boss, so he answered as politely and honestly he could. "I work with Annabeth and well does she live here?"

"Yes. What do you want with her?" the woman seemed more wary of him now.

I don't know why but I felt the need to impress the woman so she doesn't get scared of me.

"I just needed to talk to her. Is she here?"

"Don't you have her number?" she still asked.

"Uh…no, ma'am I don't. I didn't think of asking her number before." _True, why didn't I think of taking all the employees' number? No…..that weird girl was there…um Cecil something._

"Can I please talk to her?"

The woman let me in.

The house wasn't extravagant as my dad's but it could actually be called home. The furniture wasn't posh but it was polished. It looked like someone always kept the house clean. From the kitchen came the smell of something cooking. It reminded me of…..

It reminded me of mom.

I tried to push the thought away before I broke down crying like last night. Instead I kept thinking about what Thalia had planned and set store for me.

Thing is…I am not really good with girls. I don't know what to say in front of them. And after being known as the heir and son of Poseidon girls of all types threw themselves on me. I could tell that they were only interested in my money and fame.

After that….yeah. Well girls were history. Something I stopped caring about.

The lady led me to the backyard and said, "She is in the garden with her brothers."

I nodded and stepped into the backyard. Unfortunately I couldn't see the complete yard and just as I was turning someone ran into me from my right.

I could hear the laughter ceasing.

I fell to the ground with someone on top of me.

It was Annabeth. Her eyes were wide. I don't know in fear? Embarrassment?

"Annabeth!" I heard voices shouting.

Annabeth quickly got of me and I quickly stood up but I could feel myself turning red.

Annabeth's brothers had surrounded her. "Are you okay Annabeth?" one of the twins asked Annabeth. It wasn't hard to identify that they were twins.

"Guys, calm down I am alright." She smiled.

But that didn't drop her elder brother from glaring at me. I guess it was because well I am a boy.

While she was assuring them she was fine I got another message from my cousin.

 _ **Thalia: tell her that you have come to say sorry. And as an apology you have to take her out to lunch. If you don't, I will literally punch the living daylights of your body. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**_

 _Woah…wait. Out to lunch? But that's not right!_

"Um Mr. Jackson what are you doing here?" Annabeth seemed to be asking me.

"Uh…" _dammit Percy get a grip._ "I wanted to say sorry for yesterday night. I understand that I was unfair with you."

Annabeth said, "Oh"

Then came the thing I feared the most during conversations. 'Awkward' silence. Emphasis on awkward.

"These are my brothers, Malcom and the twins' bobby and Mathew." Annabeth said sensing my discomfort.

I smiled at the twins whose eyes held the sparkle that most mischievous kids do. I offered my hand towards the elder one, Malcom, for a handshake. But he seemed to be downsizing me or like criticizing me.

I cleared my throat and pulled my hand back. "I am Percy. I work with Annabeth."

They all stared at Annabeth. But Annabeth stared at me. As if asking " _why not tell them you are my boss"_

And I try and reply with my eyes. _"Please play along."_

She smiled back at her parents. "Yup. This is my colleague. Percy, Percy Jackson."

But her elder brother asked me, "What is your reason for your visit?"

"Uh…I came to ask her out to lunch?" I wanted to hit myself in the face. "As an apology."

"Apology?" her brother asked, getting defensive.

"Uh for um…" thankfully I was saved by Annabeth.

"He felt sorry for leaving me yesterday all alone with the work, right?" she smiled brightly, directing the questioning end to me.

"Uh yes. I felt guilty for leaving her and uh giving her a load of work. I had some family problems to take care of."

"Uh…so will you come with me for lunch?" I ask, proud of the fact that my voice did not waver.

Before Annabeth could answer, a rough and deep voice interrupted her, "of course she will. After all we should not say no to someone who is trying to apologize, should we?"

I turned to see the owner of the voice. It turned out to be a man standing with the support of the door. His face was covered by a shadow. He went to a chair or something that was nearby and sat. Then he moved the chair forward and stepped into the light.

I could see where Annabeth got some of her looks from. The nose and the eyes weren't the same but the rest of the features of the face were same.

The man came closer, bounded by his wheelchair.

"Hi, I am Fredrick. Annabeth's father." he raised his hand forward and I shook it.

"Um…hi. I am Percy Jackson." I said.

"Jackson…huh?" he raised his eyebrow and I could tell he identified me. "Well if you have got plans for lunch, I suppose Annabeth should get ready fast. After all it's past twelve and I am starving." He smiled uneasily and I knew he was just trying to break the tension.

"So, Percy why don't you tell me some more about yourself while Annabeth gets ready?"

And I nod. I see Annabeth stare at me uncertainly but then she went inside the house.

But before she disappeared our eyes connected and just like before I prayed she could understand what I was trying to say though my eyes.

 _Please come back fast….._

 _ **Annabeth's point of view**_

 _Please come back fast….._

His eyes seemed to tell me.

It was weird. It weirded me out the way we could understand each other's thoughts, even though we never had a proper conversation and except for that little scene but the more time we talked I was sure of a mutual feeling: we hated each other.

I looked at myself at the mirror. I had a spot of mud at the right end of my chin and my front hair had come out of my ponytail which framed my face. I wasn't expecting an apology from him, since well, all rich guys are snobs, right? They don't have a bit of humanity in their bones and more concerned with their status and power. Why should he be any different?

So yes, I didn't like him very much but dad didn't give me any opportunity to decline Mr. Stupid Jackson.

I quickly got ready into something casual. I didn't know where Mr. Stupid is going to take me but it shouldn't matter. I combed my hair but put it back into a ponytail.

I didn't know what he is planning, but this fact I am sure of: he is the most unpredictable man I have ever met. Which, trust me when I say this, is not always a good thing. I didn't like unpredictability. In fact I hated not knowing something, being unsure of the answer.

Which is an irony since my whole life I worked hard so that I will be able to solve anything, but it seems my whole life's work led me to the biggest puzzle I will never solve, the maze I will never escape : Percy Jackson. Or my version: Mr. Stupid Jackson.

I went down when I thought I looked decent enough. I came and saw my father and Malcom conversing with Mr. Jackson. It must have been funny since they all laughed.

I bid farewell to my family and entered the stupid limousine Mr. Jackson had arrived in. the driver had asked for destination to which Percy said, 'Nourriture Délicieuse' which I barely remembered was one of the most expensive cuisine diner, after looking up at something at his phone.

He kept chatting and messaging through his phone, with his eyebrows burrowed, as if he wasn't quite happy with it.

"You know," I said, breaking the silence, "if you weren't happy to spend an entire lunch with me, a simple 'I am sorry' would have worked." I cross my hands.

"Uh…no. I didn't…" his phone beeped indicating a message which he annoyingly looked at again.

"Um…yeah. I thought there could be a chance to work things out between us. And um… I am terribly sorry that I left you to do all the work alone last night when I was well…"

"Crying?" I put in, not at all touched by his apology.

"Pfft. I wasn't crying." He looked up at me, frowning.

"Oh yes of course." I shrug playfully. "What do big boys or say little men prefer it to be…moping around? Sobbing? Brooding? Sulking?" I lean back comfortably. "You can use any word as you like."

He just started glaring at me, like he couldn't believe my guts. Well I want to say something to him, which I would have were it not for the fear of being fired.

After that we had a cooler conversation with warm and angry eyes. We didn't speak anything for the rest the way, ignoring him and being ignored by him was a gift.

When we came to the hotel, Percy still had not left his phone away.

"Hello, welcome to Nourriture Délicieuse. Do you have any reservations?" the young girl working asked.

Percy turned to her, in all obliviousness, smiled and graciously answered her. The girl fell for his smile, and tried to prolong the conversation, asking us to wait for a while. But as soon as she said that Percy's eyes immediately went back to his phone's screen. The girl instantly saddened but was still determined and kept interrupting.

Percy for some reason looked nervous to me. I don't know if it was because of something he was reading on the phone or because of his company, which was me.

Either way, I was not concerned for I didn't even want to be here in the first place.

Which is why I regretted being here in the first place, and prayed that the rest of the day would go smooth.

* * *

RESTAURANT'S NAME WAS MADE UP.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN PERCY'S POV. I HOPE TO MAKE IT A BIT MORE INTERESTING.

PLS LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT, OR IF YOU WANT SOMETHING ADDED, OR HAVE GOOD IDEAS.

DON'T BE SHY AND REVIEW ;)


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't know what Thalia was planning on but I could only pray that it was something which would not make miss. Chase angrier at me than she already is.

For some reason Miss. 'I am Too Smart for You' Chase really got on my nerves. I don't know what I did wrong. I could think of nothing but our first talk at the pub back when we were having a break.

~Flashback~

 _I was looking at the others making a drunk fool of themselves. It was a very different sight than what I usually see at the office._

 _Grover was definitely not himself, and the Stolls were always amazing as ever. I knew now who had played the prank on the first day. Beckendorf is my personal favorite on the stage. Although he was drunk he was really great at organizing others, even when they are drunk and make a good fun show. Whenever their jokes strayed a bit further away from the conversation he would crack a better joke than previous steering the topics. He was either fast-minded or simply goofing around._

 _I scanned and saw everyone was enjoying themselves. But I caught sight of one of my employees at the side. She was a blonde, but quiet types. If I was not wrong she was the one involved in the fight with Ceciliani._

 _I moved towards her._

" _On a scale from one to ten, how crazy do you think they are?" I asked her from behind. She turned and immediately her posture changed._

" _Probably 10." Was her reply._

 _She looked beautiful, and her grey eyes were something I had not expected. I couldn't seem to recall her name. Hmm… Ann. Or was it Anne? Anabelle?_

" _So what is your name?" I asked her, trying to enter into a light conversation._

 _For some reason, she didn't seem happy with it._

" _I think you should learn by now." She said with her steely eyes. It had only been two days!_

" _Well excuse me for trying to." I replied, annoyed with her 'I know so-attitude'._

" _Yeah well, that proves why you are not a good leader."_

 _She was only trying to get on my bad side. I wanted to forget she even existed right now. We don't even know each other but here she is, already making judging me._

" _Name?" I glared at her losing all intentions of being friendly with her._

" _Annabeth Chase." Was the reply. With those straightforward eyes._

 _For some reason, even when my mood got better, her named echoed at the fringes of my mind._

 _The rest of the party mood dwindled down fast enough. Conner was completely out of his mind. And the other Stoll was missing in action._

 _Later I learned from Rachel that Katie was missing too. I could see something brewing between the two._

 _Rachel was…different from…well, the other girls. She wasn't like Katie who was too strict and could handle the Stoll when I, me their boss couldn't. She wasn't like Ceciliani, (thank gods) who is fashion crazy. Neither was she a Miss. I Know So- Chase, she was much more polite and not trying to pull my leg._

 _I had… strangely good time talking to her. And I never have a good time with girls, trust me. There was a girl in my 8_ _th_ _grade, who slapped me. Well, later on, she got along great with my friend. So it was a little weird whenever she came to hang out with us._

 _I made sure everyone was dropped to their homes one by one. The urgent cases first, starting with Conner then Ceciliani. If I had to stand another Taylor Swift song I would bump my head against the steering wheel a hundred times._

 _One until one I dropped them off, till it was only Annabeth left. Not like I wanted her to be last but she wasn't drunk at all, sober…like me._

" _Mr. Jackson." She finally called out, breaking the longest silence I have ever heard. "Thank you for the party today."_

 _I looked at her through the rearview mirror. She looked earnest enough._

" _You don't have to thank me. I had fun too. Even if I met some very rude people too." I noticed her carefully._

 _She blushed. She looked cute._

" _I would first like to apologize. I realize I wasn't very fair to you." She said looking down. "I know you were just trying to break the tensions among all of us. I think it worked." She met my eyes, just as I reached a red light._

" _Well in glad you think so. I was hoping we could bond with each other. But I think maybe there a bit too much bonding." I said. I was happy such a good atmosphere was created just now._

" _I agree. I fear it was the Stolls with the most bonding though. Katie and Travis, who knew." She said, shaking her head as if trying to get around the fact._

" _That wasn't the worst. Hearing Conner and Ceciliani was a nightmare come true." I said in all seriousness._

 _She laughed. It was the best and purest voice I have heard in a while._

" _That's true." She said, composing herself._

" _Thank you for everything. I see you're not a bad leader as I thought." She told me._

 _My heart fluttered. Getting a compliment from her felt as if winning a prize. I felt so relieved._

" _Your welcome."_

" _But that doesn't mean you don't learn your employees' names. And you can't slack off." She started saying. Suddenly that good mood faded away._

" _I know. You don't need to tell me." I said to her._

 _I stepped on the gas on the green light. It felt as if we entered another conversational block._

" _Please stop here on the right. I'll walk the way back home." Annabeth said looking through the window._

" _Walk?" I frowned. "No way. I'm dropping you all the way to home. Besides its half past twelve at night. You can't just roam around alone."_

" _Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm incapable. Please stop here."_

" _No. I won't let you get out here. Tell me where your house is and I will drop you right there." I shook my head. She was stubborn, sure, but I am more stubborn._

 _We stared at each other, this time eye to eye, not through any mirror. We both knew the other wouldn't back out easily._

" _You-"Annabeth got angrier and crossed her arms. "You stupid-"_

" _I'm still your boss you know." I said._

" _Arrogant, good for nothing, annoying, irritating, stupid-"_

" _You said stupid twice." I commented._

 _She glared at me._

" _Fine. You win." She gave up._

" _I win?" I said surprised she gave up._

" _You. Win. Now just take me home." She said. the intensity of her grey eyes is truly startling._

" _Aye-aye captain. Lead the way." I said stepping on the gas pedal._

 _~flashback ends~_

I guess in a way, it was good I learnt where her house was in the process. No. what am I saying?

I looked at her, sitting across the table, innocent, staring at things as if hoping to learn more about it.

I sighed.

Well, my conversation with neither Annabeth nor Thalia hadn't gone well. I messaged Thalia and complained that this was the worst plan I have ever come across. Which is true. I mean, how could Annabeth help me?

But I turned out to be a bigger fool. Now I'm left with no help and no way out of this.

My phone screen was opened to chats and under 'Pinecone face' the last message read:

 **OH REALLY?! Fine then go to hell for all I care you're all alone now I won't help you in talking to her. BUT remember if you do not do this I will crush you and SMASH YOU to…to seaweed. You idiotic fool moron.**

Thalia, always one with the insults.

I sighed yet again.

"I first thought you were here to only chat on phone, presumably with your girlfriend. Now you're sighing?" Miss 'I am too smart for you' spoke up.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I said.

"Like. I. care. You can be single for the rest of your life it wouldn't make a difference to me. And since you're busy sighing, I can seriously leave right now, happily." She started getting up.

"But…" oh no Thalia was going to smash me into seaweed, I mean...ugh you know what I mean "I really do feel sorry and want to make it up to you."

"It's fine. I told you it was no big deal. You don't need to do any of it." She said moving away.

I immediately followed her.

"Wait. How will you get home?" I couldn't let her go like this.

"I will take a taxi. Just. It's ok." She was out the door.

"There's no need for you to pay. I can drop you home."

"Mr. Jackson." She turned around to face me. I thought she was going to say something rude next and embraced for it but she just looked into my eyes and sighed.

"You didn't plan any of this, did you?" She asked her face embraced a small amused smile.

"I-no I didn't." she was clever.

"I see." She looked down at the concrete, and I too stared at it as if it had all the answers. "Well thank you for everything. But I should head back now."

She moved to a taxi stand.

"But you didn't have lunch." I protested.

"It's alright. I'll stop by and have a small meal." She said, waving her hand.

A taxi driver brought his car forward and agreed to take her to wherever she said she wanted to go. As she was opening the door I was suddenly struck by an inspiration.

I entered the taxi immediately after her. "Sorry, I'm late." I said grinning at her.

"What the-" she frowned at me. But I paid no heed to her.

"Driver please take us to our destination fast."

"No" she protested. "I must have _obviously_ entered the wrong car."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to act innocent. "I thought we were both going to lunch together?"

"Ah! A lover's spat, I see." The driver chuckled. "I do get interesting passengers."

"What!" this time Annabeth and I both stammered and talked at the same time.

"I think you're mistaken" "no- there's nothing like that." We both stopped and stared at each other and looked away.

"I'm sorry, but there is no such thing as that sir." Annabeth told. "We are just acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" the driver raised his eyebrow.

"More than acquaintances. We are friends." I said. Which aroused protest from Annabeth. "No, we are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not-for heaven's sake. If you were I wouldn't object now would I?"

"Hmm. I see." The driver turned around. He started the engine. "Well, I would certainly love to see you guys again. So a stop to Danny's, for now?"

"Yes please." Annabeth said and looked out the window. I just stared at the inside of the car, uncomfortable by the silence. Once my eyes met the driver and he winked at me. For some reason, I started blushing.

He had got the wrong idea.

Annabeth and I could barely have a civil conversation, how could we be lovers?

30 minutes later…

My pancake was almost done but Annabeth hadn't stopped teasing me about diving headfirst into my food.

She looks at me and suddenly starts laughing then calms herself down. Then again after few seconds look at me and it sends her into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you would do that." She took a bite of her own sandwich. "Besides it is lunch time no one orders pancakes at this time."

Yes, let me explain. She wasn't laughing for a silly reason after all.

When we had come in we were both quiet and grabbed a table. Fortunately, Annabeth wasn't very angry with the fact that I was with her.

The waitress had come in and had given us two menus. Reading through them I felt that pancakes would be the best for now but when I told this to the waitress she made a face. This was the point where Annabeth first giggled.

The waitress and I continued this tug of war, me saying I want pancakes and only pancakes while she kept insisting on choosing something else on the excuse that "we're sorry but it is only available in breakfast hours."

Somehow I ended up with my pancakes paying 30 dollars more for it. But that did not deter me from enjoying my pancakes. I put my jam syrup as much as I wanted and started eating. Again the waitress made a face at me, because of which I stopped eating for a minute, my hand with a tasty bite frozen just before my mouth and my mouth open to savor the coming bite.

I could enjoy such situations even if the waitress stuck like a thorn at my side.

However, Annabeth found all this amusing and of utmost interests.

"Pancake is pancake. I can eat it any time of the day I want. Thank you very much" I drank my glass of water.

Finally, our meal had come to an end but I still wanted to have something sweet.

"Hmm…how about some ice-cream?" I ask her.

"No. I'm full. Besides ice-cream over here is a bit too expensive." Annabeth rejected the idea.

"I'm taking it that you and sweets don't go very well." I said.

"Sweets? Of course, I like something sweet. But now I've had my fill."

"Hmm… doesn't explain why you didn't order pancakes now."

"Oh, my gods. No one buys pancakes for lunch." She was almost on the verge of laughing. "Well, no one until you."

"It just shows how everyone else misses out the greatest thing in their entire life." I argued.

"I thought we finalized that during our meal. It is weird too. Only weird people order for something like that. That means you are weird too!" she laughed.

I made a face at her and paid the bill.

After that everything was a blur. The diner was close to Annabeth's house, so we walked back. I called my driver in advance to standby at Annabeth's house.

We made small talk during the walk. I asked how she liked working at the company. She went on to talk about architecture and all the projects she had done (some of which I couldn't understand at all ) and how she had fun working along with few interns at the company.

"Well, everything is fine except for this boss I am working, you know." Of course, she would say that. I rolled my eyes. "And what is wrong with him?"

"I didn't say it was a 'he'." She narrowed her eyes but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Why can't it be a she? Do you think women are less capable? How sexist is that?" she laughed looking at the expression I had made.

Then it went to accounting great women who worked, and I have never heard so many women's names that Annabeth had said.

When we reached near her house, I felt anxious. Annabeth surely didn't hate me?

"Nice diversion tactics. But seriously, what is wrong with me?" I asked her.

"Well, first of all, you basically forced me to work all night." she counted on her finger.

"Second, you didn't remember my name in the club but remembered the Stoll's…"

"Well, that's because I suspected them of the prank pulled the first day."

"And Beckendorf's…"

"His work on hydraulics project was actually eye-catching. My father praised him."

"And Katie…"

"From the Stoll's."

"And Rachel…"

"I learned her name in the club when Grover called her to talk about their something green day."

And Ceciliani…"

"To keep my distance from her. If I don't she will probably jump on me!"

Annabeth blinked as if I finally impressed her, showing that I wasn't all a dumb idiot.

"I didn't think you would catch on to that considering you are so…"

I raised my eyebrow.

"I am so..?" I pressed on.

Annabeth's expression as she tried not to lie but at the same time not hurt me was really funny. She turned all red.

"So…obtuse?" well it sounded like a question to me.

"Obtuse?" I really thought hard about it. "What do you mean by that? Only triangles are obtuse."

That made her snort. "I rest my case."

She thanked me then shortly and entered the house while I made my way to the car.

"Hi, Kevin. Thanks for coming here immediately." I greeted my driver.

"No problem. You're my boss after all."

I smiled. The car started and I took in the scene of Annabeth's house fading from view, humming to myself.

"Sir, you look like you are in a good mood." Kevin told from the front.

"Oh no. it's nothing. Just that I had a peaceful meal in a long time. Although I didn't get my desert."

"Hmm…I see. You do usually rush through lunch."

"That I do." I said in a humming tune.

"Well. It seems like you really enjoyed the company." Kevin smiled.

I shrugged. "The company was…great although we…what's the right word… argued…debated a lot?"

"And how is that peaceful?"

I shrugged yet again. "We came back alive, didn't we? Most peaceful treaty ever." I smiled. It kind of was like that.

Kevin sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"I'm sorry sir, to break up such a happy mood. But I was to inform you that… your mother, sir, her health deteriorate this morning and she is ailing badly sir."

My heart stopped beating almost for a second.

"Get me to Francesca's hospital. Now!"


End file.
